1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved arrangement of an outboard motor, and more particularly to an arrangement of an outboard motor that protects certain engine components.
2. Description of Related Art
Outboard motors are powered by an internal combustion engine. The engine is surrounded by a protective cowling. The protective cowling typically comprises an upper portion and lower portion, which are removably mounted to each other by coupling mechanisms, such as, for example, hooks. Accordingly, the upper portion can be removed from the lower portion such that the engine can be inspected and/or repaired.
A general problem associated with outboard motors is that the space within the cowling is extremely limited. In this limited space, many engine components must be disposed. For example, the engine includes many electrical components, which must be positioned in the limited space between the cowling and the engine. When the upper portion is removed from the lower portion, the coupling mechanism can contact and damage of these electrical components.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an outboard motor comprises an internal combustion engine and a protective cowling that surrounds the engine. The cowling comprises at least an upper portion and a lower portion. The engine comprises a cylinder block that defines a cylinder bore. A cylinder head member is fixed at one end of the cylinder block and encloses one end of the cylinder bore. A crankcase member is fixed at the other end of the cylinder block and encloses the other end of the cylinder bore. The crankcase member forms a crankcase chamber. A piston is positioned within the cylinder bore. A crankshaft is rotably journaled in the crankcase chamber and is connected to the piston. The piston, the cylinder bore and the cylinder head together define a combustion chamber. The cylinder block, the cylinder head member and the crankcase member together defining an engine body. A first air intake conduit communicates with the engine and extends generally along a side of the engine body. The first air intake conduit communicates with an intake silencer located proximate the crankcase member. The engine further comprises a starter motor, an electronic control unit and a fuel supply system. The fuel supply system comprises a vapor separator and a fuel injector. The starter motor, the electronic control unit, the vapor separator and the fuel injectors are located in a space defined between the intake silencer, the first air intake conduit and the engine body.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an outboard motor comprises an internal combustion engine and a protective cowling that surrounds the engine. The cowling comprises at least an upper portion and a lower portion. The engine comprises a cylinder block having a first cylinder bank and a second cylinder bank that are spaced apart from each other to form a V-configuration. Each cylinder bank defines at least one cylinder bore. A cylinder head member encloses one end of the cylinder bores. A crankcase member is fixed at the other end of the cylinder block and encloses the other end of the cylinder bores. The crankcase member forms a crankcase chamber. Pistons are positioned within the cylinder bores. A vertically extending crankshaft is rotably journaled in the crankcase and is connected to the pistons. The pistons, the cylinder bores, and the cylinder head member together define combustion chambers. The cylinder block, the cylinder head member and the crankcase member together define an engine body. A first air intake conduit communicates with a first set of intake ports, which communicate with the combustion chambers of the first cylinder bank. The first intake ports being located on a starboard side of the first cylinder bank. The first air intake conduit extend from the first set of intake ports in a generally forward direction along a starboard side of the engine body. A second air intake conduit communicates with a second set of intake ports, which communicate with the combustion chambers of the second cylinder bank. The second intake ports are located on a port side of the second cylinder bank. The second air intake conduit extends from the second set of intake ports in generally forward direction along the port side of the engine body. The first and second air intake conduits communicate with an intake silencer located forward of the crankcase member, which is located forward of the cylinder head member. The engine further comprises a starter motor, an electronic control unit and a fuel supply system. The fuel supply system comprises a vapor separator and a fuel injector. The starter motor, the electronic control unit, the vapor separator and the fuel injectors being located in a space defined between the intake silencer, the first air intake conduit, the second air intake conduit and the engine body.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, an outboard motor comprises an internal combustion engine and a protective cowling that surrounds the engine. The protective cowling comprises at least an upper and lower portion that are detachably coupled to each other by at least one coupling mechanism. The engine comprises a cylinder block that defines a cylinder bore. A cylinder head member is fixed at one end of the cylinder block and encloses one end of the cylinder bore. A crankcase member is fixed at the other end of the cylinder block and encloses the other end of the cylinder bore. The crankcase member forms a crankcase chamber. A piston is positioned within the cylinder bore. A crankshaft is rotably journaled in the crankcase chamber and is connected to the piston. The piston, the cylinder bore and the cylinder head together define a combustion chamber. The cylinder block, the cylinder head member and the crankcase member together define an engine body. The engine further comprises a starter motor, an electronic control unit and a fuel supply system. The fuel supply system comprises a vapor separator and a fuel injector. The outboard motor further comprises means for protecting the starter motor, the electronic control unit and the vapor separator from damage caused by the at least one coupling mechanism when the upper portion of the protective cowling is separated from the lower portion.
Further aspects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows.